This research-demonstration project is designed to demonstrate the effects of immediate intervention of long-term socialpsychological consequences for rape victims. The demonstration is based on the development of intervention with rape victims, who self-refer or are referred by others, including agencies and institutions following a rape incident, to the Rape Crisis Center in Pittsburgh. These victims are provided immediate support, including accompaniment to medical facilities, assistance in filing a complaint and in pursuing this complaint, and short-term sspportive counseling, with referral to longer-range counseling where this is indicated. This demonstration project is currently functioning and has accumulated some important information. The research component will offer the opportunity to evaluate the longer-term effects and consequences of the demonstration. The research strategy involves a two-interview panel approach with each respondent from four cohorts of victims who contacted the Rape Crisis Center in Pittsburgh from the latter part of 1975 up to the inception of the research. Each victim will be interviewed twice by a highly-experienced and specially-trained interviewer. Each victim will be asked at the time of the first interview for permission to contact one significant other in her social network. The files of the Rape Crisis Center will be used extensively for descriptive statistics on the rape population. Appropriate statistical analysis will be used to analyze the data, so that, joined with qualitative analysis, the findings will yield important information about effectiveness of intervention in relation to long-term consequences that can be applied to further development of rape prevention and treatment programs.